


Ineffable Valentines - Day 17: Pillow Talk

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Pillow Talk, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: Alright, here's one: would you rather lose the ability to read, or the ability to speak?Oh, Crowley, you utter fiend - how could I possibly choose?Angel, you know that's the point of the game, right?Well, yes, but... dear...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 17: Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> we gettin experimental lads  
> day 17 of [these](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have) prompts! today's: pillow talk uwu  
> I'm catching up hell yeah here we go

Alright, here's one: would you rather lose the ability to read, or the ability to speak?

Oh, Crowley, you utter _fiend_ \- how could I possibly choose?

Angel, you know that's the point of the game, right?

Well, yes, but... _dear_...

Oh, quit the pouting - it's a _game_ , you wonderful silly bastard. 's not like you actually have to live with the consequences.

Hmph... That's true, yes... but-

Reading or speaking, Aziraphale, come on, it's simple.

Fine. If I really had to pick... well, it'd be... oh, but then again...

'Then again'?

Well... I do so love reading!

Hah, you certainly do.

Yes, and it would be such a shame to have to let all my books go...

But?

But... if I couldn't speak...

Hmm?

Then... I wouldn't be able to tell you in words just how much I love you.

Oh, _you_ \- you sappy fucker.

Well, I'm allowed to be a little bit 'sappy', I'd say.

Hm?

After all, it hasn't been ten minutes since you... well... ahem...

...Fucked your brains out?

I wasn't going to put it so crassly, but... yes. Exactly.

Angel, we're both laying here, naked as the day we were... well, not _born_... _created_ , I guess.

So?

So, your entire cock's hanging out, and _I'm_ not allowed to be a bit ' _crass_ '?

Hmm... yes, that's very true.

Anyway, what's the answer? Reading or talking?

Well... I think I'd struggle quite a bit without the ability to speak.

Could learn sign language. Carry around a little sign to write stuff down on, or something. Stuff like that.

Oh, I couldn't handle that. I'd much rather just say things aloud.

Yeah... can't see you doing anything like that, to be honest.

Quite.

Y'talk too much for you to be able to deal with that.

You cheeky little bugger-

And I like listening to you too much for me to deal with it.

Oh, darling...

'Specially when we're in bed.

...Anyway, I suppose it wouldn't be _all_ bad, not being able to read.

Wow. Bit of a shocker to hear that from a bookworm like yourself.

Well, I could still 'read' my favourite books. In a way.

'Read'?

I could try out those new-fangled audiobooks I keep hearing about!

Oh yeah?

Yes! I really should start catching up with the times anyway, shouldn't I?

Only if you _want_ to - you're fine just as you are, love. So, uh... is that your final answer?

Mhm! Reading it is.

Well. Not the answer I was expecting, but alright.

Indeed. Oh! Oh, I've got a good one for you!

Yeah? Lay it on me, love.

Okay - would you rather be unable to move your body whenever it rains...

...Or?

...or not be able to stop moving whilst the sun is out?

Easy. The raining one.

Wh- how did you come to it _that_ quickly?

Simple - I'll go ahead and take a nice old nap when it rains. And I refuse to be tired out by the stupid old sun coming out.

And if you have plans? Plans leaving you unable to nap?

I'd keep an eye on the weather forecast. Wouldn't make any plans if I knew it was raining.

Darling - and I mean this in the nicest way - that wouldn't happen.

Eh?

I mean, you've got quite the penchant for getting in your own way...

Hmph.

I just think you'd slip up somewhere down the line, don't you?

...S'pose.

And then you'll be, say... out in town, and you'll just... be stuck!

Yeah, true.

Very.

Could happen here in bed, too.

...Pardon?

Mhm. Let's hope it'd happen when you're on top of me, 'stead of the reverse.

Really, dear!

What?

Not everything has to be about us going at it like rabbits, you know.

Hmm... But it could be~

_Ah_ \- _you_! Get your hands off there, I'm still terribly sensitive!

You say that as if you aren't all the time.

_Mmph_ \- stop that, we can go again in a bit. Let's cool off more first.

Alright - more questions while we wait?

More questions.

**Author's Note:**

> we CATCHING UP  
> [hmu on tumblr](lollyholly99.tumblr.com) or [come hang in my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
